


Breakable

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: When Peter met Captain America, he'd decided he was going to punch him.





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the MCU.

When Peter met Captain America, he’d decided he was going to punch him. Sure, the older man was a super soldier and had tons of training and strength that would help him, but Peter didn’t want to fight. He just wanted to cause a bit of damage.

With his newfound abilities, he had a little bit of super strength of his own. He’d use that to his advantage when the time came.

And he did. F.R.I.D.A.Y. managed to record the moment when Peter Parker and Steve Rogers met. The older man held out his hand for a handshake and Peter swung.

On the recording, a satisfying crunch can be heard before Steve’s nose begins to bleed.

Peter found it nice to know that even super soldiers had parts of their body that were still breakable.


End file.
